Dynamo's Birth
by iiWonderPig
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have a son; Nicholas. Nicholas is very outspoken and positive, all the time. Selina and Bruce are attached to their son and love him very much... But one day, when Batman and his son go on a patrol in Gotham, Batman realizes there is something wrong. Selina has been kidnapped, but by who? By the Joker and Reverse Flash. Then, tragedy strikes.


**A[N] || Disclaimer: I do NOT own DC, nor any of its characters. The only character I own is the fan made character Nicholas Kyle Wayne. || Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! I know it's kinda sucky, but it'll get better. xD Feedback?**

 **Prologue**

Vomiting, headaches, back pain, and growing appetite were all signs and symptoms of being pregnant.

And this was exactly was the Catwoman was going through. She did not want to take a pregnancy test at first, because she thought it was ridiculous. She could not accept the fact that there was a possibility she could be expecting a child, _especially_ the child of the Dark Knight.

She hadn't talked to Bruce about the situation because she was still in denial about _maybe_ being pregnant. Selina had talked to her friends about her symptoms, and the majority of her friends had suggested taking a pregnancy test.

After all of this, she finally decided to take a test. She finally accepted the high chances of her being pregnant, so one night, she slipped on a black hoodie and put the hood over her head. She drove to the local pharmacy and picked up a variety of pregnancy tests. She drove back to her apartment and quickly went inside. She ran to the bathroom, then she began taking all the tests.

Selina stood there in the bathroom, in complete shock and utter disbelief. She looked at all the different pregnancy tests and they all read 'positive.' This meant that her previous suspicions were now confirmed.

She was pregnant.

She couldn't believe it. How was she going to tell Bruce about this? He already has enough on his plate, and now to add onto it?

She began pacing around the bathroom, desperately. She grabbed her phone off the counter and began to dial in Bruce's number.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, we need to talk. Stop by my apartment," Selina said. Her voice was oddly shaky, and Bruce clearly noticed.

"Selina, is everything okay?" Bruce asked, with worry in his tone.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just come to my apartment, okay?" Selina hung up. She finally walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her couch and perched her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. She started to rub her temples stressfully.

 _'This isn't happening, this isn't happening. This can't be happening!'_ , Selina thought to herself. She let out a sigh and began to nervously pace around her living room. How was Bruce going to respond to this news? All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Selina took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts, and walked towards the door. She swung it open to see Bruce standing there worriedly.

"Selina, are you sure you're okay?" He asked. Selina nodded and she quickly took his hand and sat him down on the couch. Bruce, confused, raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, grabbed a pregnancy test, and brought back to him. Bruce took it from her hand and looked down at it. He didn't appear to show emotion to the news.

Selina started to impatiently tap her foot.

"So? What do you think?" She finally broke the silence. He looked up at her. He stood up and grabbed her hand gently.

"Selina, we're going to raise this child, whether you like it or not." Bruce had a firm tone.

"Why can't I just get an abortion? We can get rid of it and act like nothing ever happened." She suggested.

"No. I'm not going to let you do that. We are raising this child, no matter what." Selina let out a sigh.

"Fine. We'll have the baby, but that means I'm going to live with you." She said. Bruce nodded.

"You should start packing. You can move in tomorrow." He said. Selina raised an eyebrow at him and gently squeezed his hand.

"Why so quick? Why can't we wait until next week or something?" She said.

"I want to make sure nothing happens to you. I want to keep an eye on you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our future child." Bruce said sternly. Selina nodded her head.

"Help me pack, then." She said.

They both got to work and quickly began to put things inside of suitcases and such. It was 2:15 a.m. when they finally finished packing.

"You might as well sleep at the manor tonight." He said. Selina agreed.

Bruce helped her carry the suitcases down to the parking lot. He put her stuff in the trunk of his car. He opened the car door for her, and Selina quickly got in and took a seat in the front. Bruce took the seat next to her and quickly began to drive to Wayne Manor.

Once the couple arrived at the Manor, Bruce helped Selina take her suitcases up to their room. Alfred greeted them when they entered the mansion. She only waved at him and continued up the stairs, following her lover. When they got to the bedroom, Selina stood there in awe. She looked around at admired how large and elegant the room was.

"This is extraordinary..." She finally managed to say. Bruce just made a noise of agreement, and started to help her unpack. He put her clothes in the drawers and began to organize everything. While he was doing this, Alfred had put the pieces together and knew that Selina was going to live at the manor from now on. He had thought it would be necessary to give her a tour of the large mansion, so he did.

When all of Selina's stuff was organized and the tour of the manor was over, the couple decided to go to call it a day and go to bed. She sat in bed and snuggled up to Bruce. He gently put an arm around her and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"What do you think it'll look like?" Selina blurted out.

"Hm?" Bruce didn't seem to catch the question.

"The baby. What do you think it'll look like?" She asked again. Bruce shrugged.

"Do you have any names?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said. She let out a sigh and looked up at him.

"I was thinking, if it were a boy, Nicholas. If it were a girl, Nicole." She suggested. Bruce let out a little bit of a smile. He looked down at her and they eyes met. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night." She turned the light off next to her and turned over. Bruce put an arm around her affectionately and they both fell into a deep sleep...

 **[ 9 Months Later ]**

"Bruce..." Selina let out a groan of pain as she held her large belly. Then, he knew what she meant.

It was time.

Quickly, Alfred got the limousine ready and Bruce helped Selina into the limo. Alfred drove to the nearest hospital. Once they arrived, Bruce carried her inside the hospital. The nurses took her into the delivery room. Unfortunately, he was not allowed inside.

Hours passed, and no news. Then, a nurse called him into the room. He immediately got up and walked into the delivery room where his wife was.

"Nicholas." Selina told the nurse. "His name will be Nicholas."

Bruce walked over and looked at his new son. The baby giggled at the sight of his father. The newborn had fuzzy black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Nicholas... Nicholas Kyle Wayne." Bruce genuinely smiled at the thought of the name.

 **Wowzers so I finally finished one chapter/part of this book! :D I'm so excited, ugh. But** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any DC Characters. I only own the one fan-made character Nicholas Kyle Wayne.**

 **Anywho, I'm really pumped. Hope you like this story! ^-^ BTW, follow me and comment and stufff for updates. Ik this part kinda sucks, but whatever. Hopefully you like it!**


End file.
